Destiny or Imaginary
by That XFactor
Summary: Forge has returned to bring forth more bitterness and emotional stuggle. Logan is always there to pick up the pieces, and always has been. Only now, there is someone else. Someone who wants to take over Ororo's heart, and crush all whose in his way.
1. Damn!

"Forge we should come to some sort of an arrangement about this," Ororo said. Forge continued punching at the air, releasing his frustrations with every perfectly performed blow. Ororo was not willing to drop this until it was settled.

"Forge," she said again, the irritation was bleeding in her voice. Forge, wisely decided to subside with his training. He didn't want to have this talk with her. If he did he knew he'd regret every decision he made for himself, and he'd never do what needed to be done or say what needs to be said. Ororo shook her head in pure annoyance and decided to sit down on the freshly cutgrass. "Forge!"

He looked down at her and shamed her company. He didn't want to be bothered, let alone lectured. He knew Ororo was bitter with him, but he wasn't up to hearing her express her emotions with him.

"Lets talk," he said sitting beside her, brushing his hand against his long sleek hair.

Facing her, seeing her, flushed and broken-hearted. He felt remorseful for her, but still, he couldn't touch her, like an invisible force was holding his arms still.

"I hate you" she began. "Your cowardly…"

"Ororo please. I am not up for the soap opera right now" he interrupted unsympathetically.

"You speak as if I have no right" she said, anger flooding all of her senses.

Forge looked to the ground, unable to stare the beautiful goddess in her glassy blue eyes.

"You walked out on me, leaving me for Mystique" she roared. Forge ripped at the grass beneath him, every word poisoning his stomach, putting it in knots. She wanted to lash out at him. After two years, he returns and still no words for an explanation.

"You make it hard for a man to move on Ororo. You took so long to give me an answer and…"

She slapped him, pausing his sentence. "How dare you. You did not even give me the opportunity to answer you. You were trying leave me without even speaking, like a thief in the night, until I caught you"

Forge starred at the raging woman before him. She stood to her feet, looking like a descendant from the gods.

"You have not changed. You still are the same coward you were two years ago, and I have no words for the likes of you" she stalked away from him towards the mansion. The skies responded to their commander, thundering with her rage. Forge stood to his feet; he walked towards the lake, and fell into it, shamefully.

**The Mansion: Wreck room**

"How do ya feel about Forge commin' back?" Her southern accent carried softly in the question. She stared innocently at the wild man.

"Ain't got no opinion on it. It is what it is darlin" He took a swift inhale on his cigar.

"Seriously Logan. Ah know ya better than that sugah" Rogue walked to the couch he was sitting at, taking a seat next to him. She may not have had the keen sense like the Wolverine, but she knew when he was pissed and this was one of those moments.

"Ms. Munroe aint to happy about it. Ah saw ya face too Logan" she continued. She placed her gloved hand on her emotionless friend. Logan was more like her father, than her friend. He looked down at Rogue, and smirked. The kid didn't quit until she got the information she wanted out of you. In reality, Logan wasn't happy about Forge's presence at the mansion, infact, Logan was highly perturbed about it.

"Yeah, kid"

Rogue looked up at him that was all she needed. Logan never confessed his feelings towards the weather goddess. With his never-ending pursuit of Jean, you would think that Jean was his only obsession, but Rogue knew the truth. Rogue knew Jean was a game of tag, and gratification. Ororo was someone of true interest, she still had the emotions in her mind, as if they were both she and Logan's and not just his.

A swoosh of the door interrupted Rogue from her trance, and a hasty goddess emerged. She didn't acknowledge anyone, just went straight to her loft.

Logan stared at her through his peripheral, admiring her, even at her unusual state. Ororo was a woman of immense control, but today, she seemed like a loose canon.

"You should go talk to her" Rogue said carefully. She knew Ororo was not one to accept pity, and Logan wasn't one to give it either.

Logan looked down at her, and took a swig of his beer.

"No, not yet" was all he said. Rogue raised a brown eyebrow in curiosity; she didn't know what Logan had going on in that screwed up brain of his.

"Ok" Rogue put a gloved hand to his cheek and kissed it, she skipped off along with the other teenaged mutants.

Logan stared at her as she disappeared out into the deeps of the mansion halls. He shook his head, and continued smoking his cigar. Ororo was all over his mind. He couldn't escape her, and he didn't want too. He knew she just finished talking to Forge; only he can piss her off like that. As much as Ororo hated him, she still loved him; a lack of closure can have that affect on a woman. Logan wanted to assist in her recovery, lay her down, explore her valley's, and make her his. Take his time with her; allow her to feel everything she desired, and so much deserved. He finished his beer at the thought, and walked to the kitchen to replace it.

**Ororo's Room**

Ororo lay on her bed, pulling her silk blankets in her hands. She looked to her vanity and saw the crystal baby bird Forge had purchased for her. She stormed to it and grabbed it, staring at its beauty and extreme detail. Unfortunately, it being a gift from Forge only taints what should be beautiful. She threw it, shattering it all over her wooden floors. She walked to her bed once more, walking atop the broken glass with her bare feet, not caring about the sharp pains at the soft of her souls.

She wanted to strike him, just make him feel the pain she was feeling. However, she knew it would not do anything for her, except put her in even more turmoil for his injuries. A knock disrupted Ororo from her sanctuary and tavern. She thought ignoring it, would make it disappear, but after the fifth knock, she realized it wasn't going anywhere.

"Come in" she said plainly

Forge revealed himself from the door. He cautiously walked towards Ororo. He pulled the antique English chair from her vanity, and took a seat. He rubbed his hands together, feeling the sweat in his palms.

"I have to say this to you Ororo"

**The Hallway**

Logan wanted to do a session in the danger room, needing to release some tension. He could hear Forge giving his half ass explanation to Ororo. Trying to will her conscience with his guilt and self-destructive words. What angered him was Ororo was buying it. How could she, she should be smarter than that. He's only feeding her lines, lines as thin as paper, and just as empty, words meaning nothing to him, and everything to her.

He walked down the stairs unable to endure anymore of it. Ororo was setting herself up for another heartbreak. Logan decided against the danger room, and thought the woods would be more sufficient. He walked outside, by passing the entire yard of playing student, full of curiosity, and raging hormones. He headed into the woods, smelling nature, and the residue of old rain and lightening. Only Ororo. He removed his shirt and shoes when he was deep enough to not be detected. He slowly pushed his left leg up to be parallel with his right and slightly bent the right. He bent his arm and tucked his thumbs in. He envisioned Forge before him, appearing strong, and quick. Only a mirage to what he really was, weak and slow. He began punching at him, his power unidentified, and his speed, unmatched. His kicks, becoming apart of this dance he was creating. This Forge he had envisioned, had only dodged the first two blows, catching all that was after them. Logan could see Ororo's pain, her hurt, and her tears. Images of her making love to Forge plagued his mind like death. His anger flooding his right mind. The animal begging to be released from the cages of his mind and self-control. Forge caressing what should be his, stroking the depths of what should be Logan's. **SINKT**. Blood, he wanted his blood, to taste it. Logan lost himself in the fight; no longer was he the man, now only the animal.

Logan sank his claws into the chest of Forge. Blood spilled from his mouth, dripping onto Logan's hands. He pulled his claws from Forges chest, reverencing as the life slew from his body. Forge dropped to his knees, and then falling to the ground, taking his last breath of life. Just as quickly as the fight ended, so did the imagery of the lifeless man lying on the ground, as did the blood on his arms and hands. Logan took a deep breath as he brought himself back to reality. He grabbed his shirt, and shoes, and began walking back to the mansion. Sweat dripped from his body like crystal beads.

Logan walked back into the mansion, heading straight to his room, making a slight detour to the attic. As he walked to the stairs to Ororo's room, he heard a male scream. Ororo emerged from her bedroom, running down the stares, bumping into Logan. He knew something was wrong with her, tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them off and stared at Logan. His gray gaze keeping her blue orbs magnetized.

"You okay?" he asked masking the gruffness is his voice.

Ororo was silent, continuing her intense stare. She finally embraced him, desperately needing to feel loved by anyone. He wrapped his arms around her, scooping her up by her plump ass, and walking to his room, gently placing her on his bed. She reluctantly let him free, and quickly grabbed one of his pillows and embraced it against her breast. He covered her with his flannel blanket, and gently patted her on her back. Her sniffles and tears were beginning to cloud his judgment. What the hell was he doing patting her on her back in his bed? He sat with her until she fell asleep, not a word to be exchanged between them. The silence they shared said more than if then any conversation they've shared. Logan stayed with her, deciding it would be more damaging if he were to leave her now.

He lay beside her, inhaling her hair, sweet vanilla. He placed his arm around her waist, and to his surprise, she grasped it, and held him close to her.

**Professor Xavier's Office:**

Jean sat patiently across the professor's desk. He was avoiding her question, trying to keep the peace in the mansion.

"Charles" Jean said impatiently.

"I am not having this discussion with you Jean. The tension in the air is thick enough, no need adding more," he said, looking out his window, admiring the view.

"You act as if you can't see how Scott and I are falling apart. I need your help" she screamed, desperate to get through to him.

"The struggles you two share are struggles you put only on yourself child. I can not meddle in your personal affairs"

Jean looked up at the Professor, feeling defeated.

"So you will let us die," she said.

"Of course not Jean, but you must understand that I can not give you any advice, not on this. You two are smart adults, just as you have worked thing's out before, you can work them out now"

The Professor turned to face her, defeat and despair read all over her. Jean didn't want to lose her husband, but thing's between them were getting to rough; especially now that Emma is back in the mansion. She was so desperate to keep his attention that she was doing things that were out of character. Possibly pushing him away faster than her keeping him. Charles put his hand tenderly over hers, and she grabbed it, putting it to her cheek. She must be going insane. Her world was erupting in chaos, and all she could do is watch.

There was a knock at the door and Scott entered.

"I will leave you two alone to talk" The Professor left his office, Scott closing the door behind him.

Scott stared at the red haired beauty, sitting helplessly, slumping in the chair. Scott walked towards her, keeping his distance. He felt emotionless for her; all his love seemed caged, oblivious for him to share. Scott looked at Jean, yielding his need to touch her. She stared at her hands, shaking in her seat. Scott got on his knees, finally getting a view of Jean's deep green eyes.

"What's happened to us?" He asked in a whisper. She shrugged her shoulders. She knew it was Emma's fault, but more importantly, her own. Before that witch came, everything was perfect, but now, everything is so ugly. Jean opened her lips to speak, but couldn't.

"Say something Jean" he begged, taking her hands into his.

"Don't let us die," she said quietly. Scott looked down at the ground, getting lost in the pattern of the carpet. Jean's statement caught him off guard. He wanted to say 'of course not, never', but it would be a lie. He didn't know what he wanted. Would it be better for him to tell her what she wanted to hear, or the truth?

"Never" he said.

She looked at him smiling slightly; she embraced him, kissing him ever so gently. The temptations they were facing were stronger than ever, and Jean knew the truth. She was tempted to probe his mind, but she trusted him, right? Who was she kidding? She knew Scott's curiosity would eventually get the best of him, much like her own would get the best of her, she didn't need her powers to know that. But, for now, they will live in this fairytale, until the wicked witch comes to destroy it. Scott cradled Jean's tiny frame to his chest, and placed her on the Professors desk, ignoring the papers they were destroying.

**Logan's room**

Darkness quickly settled itself, burying the sun beneath the horizons and replacing it with a full moon. The stars were bright, twinkling, sending glitz throughout the sky. Ororo slowly awoke, hearing a snoring Wolverine next to her. She turned to him, playing with his facial hair. He continued holding her to him, as if frightened she would disappear. He was an unusual man to her. He appeared rugged, ill mannered, colorless, and yet, he was gentle, kind, honorable, and very…man. Ororo sat up, attempting to rise from his bed, but he held her close. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and she played with the child like man, toying with her.

"Where do you think your goin'?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed. Ororo removed his hand from her waist and stood to her feet.

"I think it is time for me to leave"

"So you take advantage of me, and then just leave?" he joked, opening up one eye to look at the goddess. Ororo didn't reply, not feeling playful.

"You don't have to leave 'Ro" he said, putting his hands behind his head, propping it up. Ororo bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I know old friend" She fixed his blanket, tucking him in. She looked back at the lazy Wolverine and smiled before leaving his room.

She walked around the mansion, not having any destination in particular to settle at. She began smelling her hands, inhaling Logan's scent, nature, beer, and cigars. It was unappealing, but on him, it was…well…satisfying. She began regretting her decision to leave his room, feeling empty without his touch. She has craved that man, longed for his attention. Moments like that, just made him more desirable. Forge slept on one of the couches in the wreck room. She starred at him, watching his chest move up and down, rhythmically. Ororo looked down at her hand, starring at her ring finger, envisioning the very thing that destroyed them, was dressed on her hand. She shook her head at the thought, and decided to continue her walk. She walked outside, needing to feel mother earth beneath her feet. Ororo walked past the illuminated pool, a beautiful turquoise, a gem, chemically and man made. The world seemed darker, larger, or maybe she felt smaller. She was tearing at herself, her mind and heart in knots. Why did he come back? Cleaning his conscious of all its dirty deeds. Ororo was not so forgiving; it wasn't good enough for her. She could care less about his bad feelings; she was only concerned about her own. Her life was turning into a sideshow.

"Ah, the weather goddess emerges from her slumber with the wild man" Ororo turned around, finding no one. Only one soul could play tricks on her like that. Ororo looked up in the trees and saw a black figure sitting on a branch. The dark figure jumped, landing in front of Ororo, with the agility and grace of a jaguar.

"So, How was he?" she asked. Ororo rolled her eyes at her blunt friend.

"I wouldn't know Vixen" Ororo said, toying irritation. Mari Jiwe McCabe is one of Ororo's dearest friends, and also one of her more uncouth.

"I see," she said batting her amber eyes. Ororo put her hands to Vixen's pixie cut hair, playing with the layers.

"It is beautiful"

"Thank you. So tell me Ororo, have you and Forge reconnected?"

"There are no reconnections. I simply want an understanding" Ororo said rubbing her shoulders.

"An understanding."

"Yes, I believe so" Ororo said confused. "I honestly do not know what I am expecting from him. I know I don't want anything to do with him," she continued

"My dear beautiful friend, do not be bitter. A bitter woman will bring more grief to her life than needed, or expected." Vixen said grabbing a hold of Ororo's arms. Ororo looked at her friend, confusion written all over her face. "All I am saying 'Ro, is be forgiving. I know that is hard, but it's something you must do for you. I have to go, call me anytime darling" Vixen kissed Ororo on the forehead, and disappeared into the darkness. Ororo calmly thought about the advice given to her, maybe she should take it.

**Logan's Room**

Logan was tired and lonely. Though he'd die before admitting that.

Lying next to Ororo was surreal to him. Now that she was gone, he felt naked, if that made sense. All he could think of was her, she only woman that looked at him, no fear, just compassion. A dream is what she was, something to good to be true.

And sexy.

He couldn't get her out of his mind. He still remembered the feel of her in his arms, sharing his bed with her, wishing it were her body instead. A friend was better than nothing, but it wouldn't hurt to be her lover too.

.


	2. Rejection

**Mansion: Outside**

The smell of earth awakened her from her fugue. His warm, thick arms felt good; she inhaled deeply and shuddered, tasting his sweetness. But as clarity came, the thought disappeared.

"How long have I--?"

Logan swept her damp hair from her eyes. "Longer than the rain. About a hour."

Ororo struggled to rise, but her body was too weak; Logan guided her back down and helped her sit up.

"An hour? Goddess..."

He chuckled. "You're entitled. Hell, I get worried if one of us don't lose it once in a blue moon. I think you deserve to be crazy by now darlin'."

"No, I—I can't lose control." She said attempting to rise to her feet once more

"Can't, or won't?" he asked stopping her

She glanced at him before rubbing her temples. "Both," she said honestly. "I would say the same applies to you."

"Tough," Logan chuckled. "I gotta let it out. Sometimes I let loose when nobody's around. You aint got no idea what these woods have seen,"

Ororo glanced over the sky, and at the broken tree her lightning destroyed. A small tear welled in her eyes. Such destruction, such severity--! The earth mourned, and she caused it.

"What if you don't know want to know what the world sees?"

If it had been anyone else, her whisper would not have been heard. But Logan's sensitive ears caught her delicate voice. He touched her cheek and swiveled her chin to meet his eyes, but her gaze fell to the ground.

"What're you sayin'?"

"Nothing, Logan." She rose, and violently pushed her waist length locks back. She tried smiling but her lips were cruelly twisted. "The others are waiting."

"Forget 'em. They can wait. I can smell when things ain't right"

She bit back her retort and started walking. "I'm fine, Logan."

"Like hell you are."

She trembled when he grabbed her arm. He felt her depression; picked up on her efforts to push it away. An aura of nothingness swam around her, leaving her gloomy and dark. Life was too damn hard for her, the expectations of an X-Man, to high. And if she couldn't control the destruction from her fear and anger, and no longer wished to control it, then what purpose did she serve? She had her mad times before. She's killed before, regretfully. But what she felt now was a hollow emptiness that threatened to engulf her more than any foe. And she cared less for herself than the tree she destroyed. The man that broke her, returned, and only continued to stomp on the pieces that he so viciously destroyed.

"Logan—"

He shook her. "Stop it, 'Ro. Snap out of it."

"Let me go!"

"He's not worth it. You're worth more than that, and you know it."

"How do you know?" she snapped. She noticed that Logan's arms were still around her shoulders and her body's own warm reaction frightened her.

"What has he done to you?"

She stared at him. His eyes were genuinely frightened for her, and it touched her. When was the last time someone really, honestly asked how she was? How many times had they mistaken her serenity for true inner peace? How often had they left her alone because they feared awakening the demon within? Above it all, it seemed only Logan understood. He, too, had two halves, with one under constant guard.

Her lips trembled. "I'm empty, Logan. One of the few men that have entered into my life fell for me. I had love, something that I have longed for, and in one swoop, it was taken from me. No one ever noticed when he left, but now that he is back, all of you treat me like glass. Where were you all when I needed you? I hate him for who and what I am today. I feel as if I will never get the opportunity to heal. I want to lash out at him, all men for that matter"

"I'm sorry darlin', I didn't know. Maybe that's what you need to do darlin'."

She ripped herself from his grasp. "Then give me an opportunity! I'm tired of fighting, tired of destruction, tired of our team ripping itself apart. I'm tired of the petty bickering. Tired of couples tearing one another to—"

Her voice stuck and Logan instantly came too close. His scent intoxicated her, and suddenly she knew that he found a good reason. His beard scratched the back of her neck but his lips were soft as tissue paper.

"No, we shouldn't. We can't..."

"Can't, or won't?"

She gulped and shivered as his lips caressed her neck.

"Both," she whispered. She pulled away from him, not allowing it to get any hotter. She looked at him, staring into his dark steel grey eyes. She continued backing away from him, fearing what could develop from their selfish passions. Ororo turned on her heels and headed back to the mansion hurriedly. Only looking back once. Logan stared at her and cocked his head to side. A gentle smile played across his lips.

_Patience bub, patience_

Ororo ran back into the mansion, bumping into a strong figure, standing before the entranceway. He turned around, standing 6'1, muscular, ravishing long golden caramel hair united in a waist length braid. His sky blue eyes, meeting her own, a half smile playing across his delicate lips. He had a red rose behind his left ear, a real Casanova.

"Ororo I would like you to meet Vega from Catalonia, Spain. Apparently he is a former Shadaloo assassin," Charles informed. Vega quickly gave Ororo the beautiful rose, taking her hand and kissing it, bowing before her. He kept continuous eye contact with her, loosing himself in her gaze.

"A pleasure" he said. Ororo was speechless, she found Vega to be…well…beautiful. Logan walked into the mansion only moments after Ororo, noticing the stranger holding her hand. Logan arched an eyebrow, curiosity and irritation flooding his brain.

"Whose rico suave?" he asked gesturing to Vega.

"This is Vega, Logan" Ororo introduced. Vega continued to hold her gaze, taking in her beauty as a landmark to his mind. Logan stepped to Vega feeling territorial, and somehow disrespected.

"Give her some space bub" Logan said stepping between them.

"She must be your obsession. I highly doubt a woman as beautiful as that could interest herself in someone like you " Vega said amused. Ororo centered her eyes on the wild man before her. Logan didn't like Vega already; he was too much like him.

"You wanna repeat that bub?" Logan's claws made their appearance, threatening the newbie. Vega chuckled at the retort, turning his back on Logan.

"We will finish this later," Vega walked towards Charles, glancing back at Ororo. She looked on, watching a beautiful work of art leave her sight. Logan turned to her and growled, walking away from her. Ororo grabbed Logan's shoulder, confused.

"What was that Logan?" she asked curious.

"Nothin' 'Ro" he said snatching his shoulder from her grasp. He continued on his walk, leaving Ororo confused and rejected. What had she done to him? Ororo wanted to chase after Logan, say some kind words to confirm his anger is not with her. She went to her room, deciding talking to Logan later would be wise.

**Hours Later: Danger room**

Logan decided to use the danger room for his advantage and release some of this frustration. He smoked his cigar as he traveled throughout the mansion. He couldn't get this new dick out of his mind. Vega had his nerve stepping to him like that, and he didn't even know him. Not that Logan gave a damn, but someone like that needed an ass beating in their life. As Logan approached the danger room, he could hear the commotion on the other side of the doors. Logan put his code in and saw the asshole in question. Vega was ripping at a holographic Wolverine. Logan's eyes bugged, almost falling out of his sockets, that son of a bitch. Logan made himself known, flicking his cigar towards Vega, but with quick reflexes, he catches it, crushing it in his hand. Vega dropped it, revealing the burn in his palm, ignoring the stings that evidently sung through his mind.

"How about the real thing?" Logan asked walking to Vega extending his claws.

"I never turn down a good workout," Vega said. Logan noticed the tiger claw adorned on his left hand.

"Take the mask off, or are you scared to mess up that pretty face of yours?"

"Thanks for noticing" Vega said, jumping into the air, disappearing. The danger room was in its original form, only weapons hanging from the wall. Logan sniffed around attempting to detect where Vega was exactly. He was on the laser beam; Professor needs to get rid of these giant weapons.

"You gon' come down?" Logan asked

Vega leaped extending his clawed hand, attempting to drive it into Logan's chest. Logan moved to the side, only getting scratched. The wound healed in a matter of seconds, catching Vega's attention. Logan ran to him throwing his left after his right, at speeds Vega has never seen. Vega dodged each slash by a matter of seconds, sweeping Logan to the floor. Logan rolled and back flipped to his feet.

"You're a fast little man," Vega said with a smile. He jumped twisting his body in mid-air, pushing his feet to the ground, stomping on Logan's chest, and quickly jumping off. Logan recovered, slowly. Vega walked in circles around him, waiting for his recovery. Logan stood to his feet, wiping the sweat off his face. Vega striked, dodging it, Logan kneed him, grabbing his neck, choking the life out of him. Logan ripped the mask off, wanting to see the suffering he was causing.

"Anytime you want me pretty boy, come get me" Vega extended his leg, getting Logan's chin. Coughing, trying to catch his breath Vega fell to his knees. Logan grabbed his jaw, pain shooting throughout his skull.

"Stop this, both of you" Cyclops shut down the danger room, all the weapons disappearing. He walked down to the entranceway, both men finally standing to their feet, wanting more of eachother. Vega stepped infront of Cyclops attempting to get at the Wolverine. Scott put his hand to Vega's chest stopping him.

"Vega, I know Logan gets under your skin, he gets under mine, but he is your teammate now, and we do not fight each other for blood. You two will learn how to get along, " Cyclops led Vega out of the danger room, Wolverine following, sheathing his claws.

**Vega's Room**

Vega quickly got out the shower after washing the stench of the fight off his body. He stared at himself in the mirror, red marks on his neck and bruising on his chest, but nothing on his face. He shook his head, disgusted with his image. He stepped away from the mirror and put on his sleepwear. As he pulled his pants up, a knock at his door caught his attention. He opened it and saw three attractive young women at his door. Jean, Rogue, and Jubilee.

"Woa! Storm wasn't lying" Jubilee said stepping into his room.

"Excuse me?" He asked as the women bombarded into his room.

"Ororo said 'you were attractive,' " Jean said

"Yea, and she wasn't lying" Jubilee said staring at him, and his body. He long flowing hair cascading down his back. "So, what is this we have here?" she said running her finger along the snake tattoo across his chest and arm.

"Give him some space sugah" Rogue said grabbing her.

"We had to see if Ororo was delusional or telling the truth" Jubilee said

"Excuse her, she's just a teenager. We'll leave you alone now," Jean said using her telekinesis to carry Jubilee out of the room.

"Hey" Jubilee squealed. The three women left, leaving Vega shocked. He rubbed his hands together, feeling the moisture in his palms. He wanted to find Ororo, wanting to get to know the white haired, blue-eyed beauty. Vega put on a t-shirt, and swayed along the halls of the mansion. He went towards the rec room, only seeing the students, and Wolverine. Vega could take this opportunity to rid the mansion of its biggest pest, but decided against it. There, he spotted her, sitting in the library, meditating. He walked to the entrance, standing and staring. He stared at her chest, as she inhaled and exhaled. Her eyes, peacefully shut, and her full lips tastefully perched. Her gorgeous floor grazing lengths cascading along her back in its natural state of extremely tight curls, white silk adorned atop her head. A skintight tank top, and short shorts also caught his attention, a beauty that not even she can see. As if sensing him she opens her eyes to see him staring, studying her.

"Vega" she said nervously. He gave her butterflies, extreme anxiety, and yet he was intriguing.

"I did not mean to impose," he said backing away.

"No. I just…Please sit" she said gesturing to a chair in front of her.

"May I?" he asked as he stood beside her. She nodded and sat on the floor next to her, not even considering the chair she had offered. She fumbled with her thumbs nervously, unsure as to how a conversation should start.

"You are an extraordinary person Ororo. I find myself drawn to you," he said staring at her. She blushed, heat rising to her cheeks turning them to a charming pink color.

"Oh, I am not that exciting" she said waving him off.

"Have you ever seen yourself from another person's eyes?" she shook her head. "Well, then how can you give an honest opinion if you haven't seen what the world sees?" he finished. He studied her, like a book. Watching her eye movements, hand movements, and body language. Perfectly shaped long legs, chocolate drums, soft and smooth. Arms, slender, yet toned, and a stomach flat, defined, curving into a perfectly round rear surrounded by curvaceous hips. Eyes, as blue as the ocean surrounded by long thick dark lashes, hair as white as snow, soft and long, twinkling with shine. Her sweet plumped mouth curved into a smile, her lips begging to be touched. Vega leaned forward then stopped himself, putting a tender hand against her cheek, taming himself from his inner passions. He hasn't felt this way since…well…Chun Li. He wanted to be careful about his approach, caution being his main influence. He was becoming consumed with her, her very presence affecting him.

Ororo on the other hand, loved the attention. No man has ever shown her such attention. She didn't want to leave his sight, although he intimidated her. She wanted to get inside of his mind, understand this stranger before her.

"I must go for a walk," she said standing to her feet.

"Would you like company?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely." She watched Vega tower over her as he stood to his feet, His hair hanging loose like long strands of gold silk. He crossed his arms, allowing Ororo to lead the way to the yard. The fresh air welcomed him, sweet scents of nature filling his nostrils. The grass felt cool against his bare feet. Ororo looked gorgeous as the wind caressed her, like a lover to its love. Unbeknownst to them, a watcher lurked in the trees, quietly following them, using the trees and bushed to hide him.

"So tell me, how do you feel about the Wolverine?" Vega's curiosity flooded him. He needed to know if she had attachments to him.

"He is a dear old friend, someone who has helped me in so many ways. I believe if not for him, I would not be here today" she bragged.

"He's saved you life before?"

"Many times, but he has saved my mind many more times. Saved my sanity. Although he is a wild, untamed man, he is a kindred spirit as am I"

"Some would say, you two are meant to be" Vega said.

"Yes. I would be a liar if I told you that I never imagined us together, living happily ever after" she said kicking the dirt with each step.

"What happened?"

"Well, it never happened, as a result, the fantasy died. He is infatuated with Jean, obsessing over her, always trying to seduce with his wild ways. I believe it works. Jean may be a telepath, but you do not have to read minds to know that, that man has a way with her" she said. Ororo's tone changed, a sense of frustration driving away the serenity that once drowned her soft voice.

"And you"

"No, not anymore" she said. Vega held his hand out, offering it to Ororo. She took it, continuing to lead him through the yard, taking him to her favorite part, the peak of the hills to watch the sunrise.

Logan jumped out of the trees, after seeing them disappear into the night. He couldn't believe his ears, a part of him wanted to hear what else Ororo thought of him, but decided against it. Getting rejected three times was more than enough for him.


	3. More Strays

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the X-Men. I do however…wish I did. Call me Stan!**_

Logan sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling, replaying Ororo's words back in his mind. He's never felt reprimanded like this before, like there's a consequence to caring for her. Does she not see it? Does she choose not to? Yes, he used to obsess over Jean, but that's over. He's come to terms with her and One Eye's relationship, and even though he'd always known they would never be anything more than friends. He has to admit the chase was fun. The sunrise began poking through his windows, stirring more frustration in his gut. Logan could imagine Vega putting his dirty hands all over Ororo. Once more, Logan would have to watch her be someone else's while he stood on the sidelines, only stepping in when he was needed. A soft knock was heard at his door, and he was reluctant to answer. It continued, adding to his fuel. He stood up and swung the door open, noticing Ororo, the goddess of his dreams. She was not fazed by his outburst, she felt as if she had it coming.

"Logan, can I please come in?" she asked.

"You here aint you?" he asked gruffly. He plopped back on his bed, looking at his bland ceiling again.

"I want to speak with you about earlier, when you snatched away from me" she said sitting next to him on his bed.

"Yeah"

"I would like to know why?" she asked. She put her hand on his knee, causing him to jump. She immediately removed her hand and placed it back on her lap. Logan sat up, ready to give her a real explanation. He stared at her, she really was that blind. He stood to his feet, feeling jittery. A seat was the last thing he needed right now. He rubbed his temples together, unable to open his mouth to speak.

"Well?" she asked

" I think you know," he said. He knew she wasn't dumb or blind. She knew, and he knew she was toying with him, needing to hear it come from his lips.

"Excuse me?" she asked almost as if she were insulted.

"You know why" he responded walking to her. He grabbed her wrists and made her stand to her feet, if he couldn't sit, then neither was she. He planted soft kisses along her neck, now toying with her, attempting to see how far she was willing to take this. Her breath caught, soft trails of passion exploding along the length of her neck. Logan enjoyed this, giving Ororo a piece of what she's always giving him. She pulled away, falling onto the bed. Logan only used it as a prop as he climbed atop of her. He bit her bottom lip, sucking it and pulling it. She has wanted this for so long, and now of all times, he wants to give it to her. She knew something about this wasn't right, but she didn't want it to stop.

"Mmmm 'Ro" he moaned against her neck. She felt a surge go through her gut, sending moisture between her legs. He pulled away from her, standing to his feet. Ororo looked to him confused before sitting up and wiping the moisture from her neck. She closed her legs tightly together, feeling the sensitivity shoot between them.

"That's what you do to me, every day. Whenever you leave a room, your scent always lingers. You never leave my mind, and it drives me nuts when you give assholes like Vega attention I deserve." Logan paced back and forth, his confession leaving his mind light yet drained. It took a lot out of him to confess such a thing.

"What is this between us?" Ororo asked standing before him, stopping him.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" he said. He grabbed her hands, showing his sincerity. He truly wanted to know where she was. Were those her true emotions outside when she was with Vega? Did she want him like he wanted her?

"Damn you little man," she whispered. "You have waited so long Logan"

"Better late than never" he said

"No. That is not always better"

**That Afternoon: Danger room**

"Gambit, push sugah" Rogue demanded with urgency in her voice as they tried to free Storm from her dark cages.

"If y' cant get it chere, den you won't get it wit' my help" he said, losing his breath. "What's up wit' dis ting? Is it welded to de floor?" he continued.

Rogue was suddenly taken out by a hard roundhouse kick to her temple. Gambit froze at Rogue's unconscious body, only to be taken down by the same roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He felt his world spin as he went down to the floor. He collected himself, marveling at a tall bronze woman standing before him. Her waist jet-black full wavy hair, and emerald green eyes stunned him. Rogue slowly began regaining consciousness. This stranger before her stunned her, ready to attack as she centered herself on her feet.

"A little rough wit' de kick eh chere?" he asked rubbing the back of his head as he circled around her. She was silent, standing tall as he observed her. Her breathing was calm, as was her steady pulse. He eyed her full breast, standing high, an ample behind, plump and round, a tiny waist, with every muscle definition placed perfectly on her abdomen. Her arms, legs, and back were all toned and lean. Gambit remembered Storm was still trapped, and knew it was only a matter of seconds before she lost her mind.

"Quit slobberin' over her swamp rat and take care of her while I get Storm" Rogue said pushing Gambit out of her way.

The black haired beauty elbowed Gambit in his temple and put him in a chokehold. He flipped her over his shoulder knocking the air out her, quickly pinning her hands to either side of her.

"Remy don' like to hurt a pretty petite such as yourself" he said flirting with her. She flexed her leg and kicked him in the back of his head, knocking him off of her. She rose to her feet and grabbed Gambit by his collar, forcing him to stand to his feet. She pushed him against the wall, pinning him at his neck with her foot. She kicked him several times as if repeatedly slapping his face, than pinning him the same way once more.

"Tell me your done," she demanded, her voice strong and sultry. Gambit couldn't say anything. She was choking him. She finally released him, now weak and using the wall for his support. She suddenly felt herself being taken down by Rogue. Her body hit against the ground hard, knocking the air out of her. A sudden burst of power erupted from the cages Storm was once held at. Rogue and Gambit were thrown against a wall, further injuring them. Storm emerged from the cages, soulless, and unrecognizable. She stared at all three mutants, and called forth lightening to her hands. A mistress to the elements, controlling the bounds of what seemed uncontrollable.

"Computer, end scenario" Cyclops said over the intercom from the control room.

Suddenly the danger room went from a battlefield to a room filled with chrome and titanium Gambit, Rogue, and Storm disappearing with the battlefield. The black haired beauty walked out of the room, to join the other X-Men in the control room. She entered the room, and stood behind her mentor Ororo Munroe.

"Good work Jade only issue is that you left Storm trapped" Cyclops said throwing her a towel to wipe the sweat off her body.

"Please Scott. Gambit and Rogue were all over me, and I had to take them down before saving 'Ro. You said 'this is about who can free Storm first', and I intended on being the only one to do so" She responded wiping the sweat from her face.

"X-Men, report to the war room immediately" Professor Xavier said over the intercom. All eleven X-Men went to the war room as they were told. When they entered they saw Xavier, and a man standing beside him. He had short black hair, ivory skin, dark eyes, standing 5'11. He had a hooded flamed tracksuit on, but his muscular form could not be hidden in the baggy attire.

"Who's this?" Wolverine asked standing beside Storm

"Jin Kazama" he stated plainly.

"Whatever. Strays just keep finding their way here" Wolverine responded irritably.

"Don't be rude Wolvie." Jubilee responded, staring at his physique

"X-Men, this is Jin Kazama. He comes from Yakushima, Japan. He is well trained in both Mashima and Kazama style karate, and has something called the Devil Gene," Xavier informed

"What is he here for?" Jade asked, skeptical.

"He's come to me for help. I believe I can suppress this gene," he continued.

"So how old are you?" Kitty asked, taking a seat.

"21" Jin answered honestly.

"That's cool" Kitty responded wide-eyed.

"I will not be here long. I have other business to tend too" he responded

"Join the club bub" Wolverine said rubbing his chin.

"I see" Beast said unconvinced.

"Jade, please show Jin around the mansion" The professor ordered. Jade nodded in approval. She stepped outside the group to make herself known. He stared at her blindly, her presence exotic and beautiful.

"Come" she said gesturing him to follow. They left the war room and went to the danger room. He stared at the empty room, not impressed.

"What is this room?" he asked staring at the large room

"It's the danger room. We do simulated training sessions here," she answered

"What are your abilities?" he asked looking down at her.

"I have enhanced speed and agility, and I control a emerald colored fire, that can be used as an energy source, much like the element. Depending on my emotional state, it can also interact with my thoughts, and suck the power source out of my enemy, and it will be fed to me, now becoming my own, making me stronger. " She responded

"I see," he said. "And your hands? Those are Arabic designs. Are they on your feet too?"

"Yes. I am Arabic, and I received these tattoos before leaving to come here."

"So it's not henna?" He asked

"No. It is not" she responded.

He followed her to the elevators. It took them to the main floor. She showed him the foyer, kitchen, study, and rec room. He followed her to the bedrooms, and she showed him his room. He had her take him to the outside grounds, showing him the trails, pool, and rivers. He loved the woods the mansion offered; he felt life in the mansion.

"Welcome to the X-Men" she said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not staying," he said rudely.

"Well, I am going to go to my room. Feel free to look around, this is your home for now" she said. She walked away from him, needing to escape.

* * *

The summer breeze was warm against her skin. The soft sounds of pianos, harps, and saxophones rhythmically played throughout her ears. The sunset contrasted beautifully against her cocoa brown skin. Her body moved with grace and poise, dancing in circles, swaying her hips, moving her arms as if she were a bird in flight. Her waist length silky silver locks danced around her body, moving in a rhythm all of its own. Her slender body spoke it's own language, showing confidence. Her sultry, seductive moves were orgasmic, especially for any man that may peep on her; her nudity didn't help matters either. Little did she know, there was a peeper. He stood in the shadows, curtained by the trees. He licked his lips in anticipation. He never witnessed such beauty and grace in any woman. This is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen, as clichéd as that sounds. He decided to sneak up on her, frustrated by her teasing to his eyes.

He slowly walks towards her, careful to be silent and slow. The wind circles around her, trapping her into a cage of gusts, leave, and flower petals. She turns with the wind, as if creating a tornado. She begins to descend, now only inches a few feet from the ground. He continues his pursuit to her, as if stalking prey. He notices her eyes are shut, and the ipod playing in her ear. He can hear the music as he gets closer to her, classical music always suited her. He now stood only inches from her. She turned to him, now facing him, still blinded by her eyelids. He tickles the bottom of her feet. Her eyes fly open and she is startled by the stranger infront of her.

"Forge!" she screamed gracefully planting her feet to the ground.

" Nice show Ro" he complimented, indulging in her nudity

"How long have you been out here?" she asked, placing a slender hand on her hip

"Long enough to get distracted" he stated pulling out a cigar.

Ororo rolled her eyes irritation playing all over her face. She felt self-conscious being nude in front of him.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked walking towards a bush that hid her silk shirt

"Looking for you' " he answered honestly gently nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh really? What can I do for you?" she asked, walking towards a bush and grabbing her silk tunic blouse.

"Well, you can start by keeping that shirt off'' he joked. Ororo rolled her eyes as she continued buttoning her shirt. "You need to talk to Jade. Scott is flipping his wig because she didn't perform well in the danger room"

"She is not a child"

"He doesn't know that. Just go talk to her 'Ro" Ororo nodded. Maybe she has something on her mind that she needs to talk about. Forge tried to give her a kiss on her forehead but she violently pushed him away. He headed to the garage, rejected, as he rejected her. Ororo flew to her room, attempting to shower before the confrontation with her student. Before she could put her foot down in her room, her sister made herself known.

"Vega" Ororo yelped.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, holding a red rose in his hand

"I…umm" Ororo stumbled on her answer. He smiled and handed her the rose. She took it, placing it behind her ear.

"I left you something" he said gesturing to the present on her bed. "Put it on, and I'll be back to get you at nine" he finished kissing her hand. He left her room, smiling to himself. She grabbed the box and quickly unwrapped it. She pulled out a gold low cut, backless mini dress. She smiled to herself, and quickly jumped in the shower.

_**TBC**_


	4. Through His Eyes

She wrapped herself tightly in her silk pink kimono robe. Her waist length black locks tumbled down her back in tousled curls. She headed straight for the kitchen, responding to the cries of her stomach. She opened the refrigerator, grabbing a bag of grapes, when she noticed a red glare out the corner of her eye. She ignited her hand, using the rays from the green flame to give her light.

"Jin" she yelped. As quickly as she called forth the flame, she quickly made it disappear. She quickly flipped the light switch on. He stared at her, carefully following her with his intense dark eyes.

"That must've been the Devil in you" she said boldly. His eyes became jagged, his body stiffening.

"You talk a lot" he responded. Her comment was a hit to the gut. He thought a mutant would sympathize with his situation, but apparently he was wrong. Mutants were segregated from the natural world, deemed unholy, yet they seemed just as judgmental as the humans that persecuted them.

"I apologize, I didn't mean anything by it" Jade began walking towards him, he seemed uneasy by her approach. Jade regretted her comment, the last thing she wanted to do was throw his insecurity in his face. Jade really got a chance to see exactly how beautiful Jin is. As dark as he appeared, his eyes still had their twinkle.

"Listen" she said placing her hand over his. He shivered at her warm soft touch. He stared at her hand, as if scared it would bite him. She pulled away and laced her fingers in her lap, nervously rubbing them together. "I do not want you to think of me as an insensitive person. I do understand, and sympathize with you. I hope me putting my foot in my mouth won't be stamped against me" she said smiling at him. Jade was a distinctfully different woman, one whom could make him smile, and bring a sense of serenity to him. Jin was a puzzling man, depressed and distant, but so determined to free his soul from this demonic death sentence. Could the Professor handle him? Could the X-Men handle him? Could he handle himself? So many questions and no answers. Maybe this conversation could get the answers she so desperately wanted.

"So, who are you Jin?" she asked. As simple as the question was, it seemed complex to him. He didn't really know how to answer that question. There were so many different answers he could've said, and none of them would have been the correct one.

"Who are you?" he countered. Why should he open up to someone that had no safe fortune?

"What would you like to know?" she asked smiling at him. She noted his counter question, obviously not ready to open up.

"How old were you when your powers surfaced?"

"Fourteen" she answered. She kept her answers short, and sweet not wanting to give to much detail on her experiences.

"You two are up late" Scott said, walking into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be with your wife?" Jade asked irritably.

"Yeah" he answered defeated. "How are you adjusting Jin?"

"Alright" he answered honestly. Jin reminded Scott of Logan, a lone wolf, angry, isolated, quiet, wild, untamed and uncontrollable.

"Are you alright Scott?" Jade asked. Scott didn't have to answer for her to know he was upset.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly.

"Sure" Jade answered softly. "Jin can we possibly continue this conversation some other time?" she asked turning to him. He nodded with a hint of a smile. He rose to his feet quietly exiting the room. As he left Jade pierced Scott with her emerald colored eyes, curiosity flooding her senses. Scott never came her for advice. What was happening to him?

"She loves him" he said angrily.

"Who?"

"Jean…she loves…" Scott was blinded by his rage, unable to concentrate enough to finish his sentence. His visor began glowing with the energy of his optic blast, begging to be released.

"Jean loves you Scott" Jade said taking his hand.

"No!" he shouted. He snatched himself away from her. "She loves Logan"

"Scott"

"It's true Jade, I can feel it. When she looks at me, she sees his face"

"But Logan loves Ororo"

"It's not stopping Jean" he said frustrated. "I knew this day would come" he said unsure of himself and his future. His life was a black image.

"You are not a representation of innocence yourself Scott" she said leaving the table.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked grabbing her wrist.

"Emma has been the foundation of you lusts Scott. That woman has made her feeling quite clear to all of us. You may not have announced your feelings but we know how you feel, and so does Jean. Marriage is rough sweetie, but you can't put yourself in compromising situations, and expect it not to impact your marriage" Jade tenderly stroked Scott's hand. He was falling apart, right before her very eyes.

"What do I do?" he asked falling to the floor, his voice cracking.

"Fix it"

"How?" he asked.

"You have to figure that out Scott. Jean is curious; she likes danger, as do all women. She loves you though, you are the core to her heart and without the core, there is nothing else. Please, go talk to her." Scott looked at Jade with a smirk.

"It's not that easy" he said.

**Ororo's Room**

Ororo delicately twirled in her backless, cleavage bearing, leg flaunting, and body hugging gold dress. She wore her hair wavy, keeping everything soft and sexy. Vega wanted Ororo at her sexiest and she was more than happy to oblige him. Gold peep toe pump stilettos were the perfect added touch. Ororo finally finished getting ready, putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She headed downstairs to the foyer where Vega was waiting. He had a singe rose in his hand, twirling it around nervously around his fingers. Ororo smiled at the sexy man. A royal blue silk shirt and black slacks, only a gold necklace and bracelet adorned his body. His hair was slicked back into a neat low braided ponytail.

"Ah, my beauty, it looks like the sun has kissed you face" Ororo smiled as Vega handed her the rose.

"Shall we?" she asked holding her hand out. Vega gently grabbed her and encircled it around his arm. He escorted her to the door, opening it for her.

"We shall" he responded. Vega and Ororo got into his baby blue 1955 thunder bird, and sped off to the restaurant. He surprised her when they pulled up to the jazz spot, Claudine's.

"Oh my, I've always wanted to here" she said smiling. He parked the car and got out, quickly going to Ororo's side to let her out. He already reserved a spot for them.

"Just you two?" the greeter asked.

"Yes, reservation for table 21" he said.

"Ah, yes, right here" the male greeter said checking Vega off the reservation list and handed them two menus.

"Please follow me" a young woman ordered. She showed them to their table under a crystal chandelier right by the dance floor.

"May I get you two anything to drink?" she asked

"Please, bring us a bottle of your best champagne" he said.

"Coming right up" the woman said blushing before leaving.

"So do know what you'll have?" he asked.

"I think I am going to have the grilled chicken cesar salad"

"Good choice. I have a taste for the steak"

"Big appetite" she said smiling.

"You're beautiful" he said mesmerized by her beauty.

"As are you" as vain as Vega was, Ororo really tamed that.

The waitress came back with the wine and took that order. She took their menu and left once more, Ororo couldn't believe what was happening to her. Vega was a dream come true, she couldn't believe it.

"What's the catch?" Ororo asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Excuse me?" he asked surprised.

"You seem perfect. Just tell me what's wrong with you now, so I can prepare myself" she pleaded.

"I am not perfect my dear. I am just interested in you. I have a colorful past, and one day we can discuss it"

"I see" she said smiling. "I understand colorful pasts"

"Eh?"

"Yes. I am not an angel nor will I pretend to be" she said honestly.

"I am not asking you to be" he said putting his hand tenderly atop of hers. He made her happy, free; she felt comfort in her presence.

"I am a man of many faces. I have killed many people, most as jobs, but I would be a liar if I said I didn't enjoy the hunt. I was an evil, destructive, obsessive, dangerous person, and I still believe there is still a little piece of that buried deep within me" He said moving his hand from hers, feeling unworthy to touch her. "Still think I'm perfect?" he asked.

"…Yes…no…You've humanized yourself to me. Are you a mutant?"

"No, I am not"

"Interesting"

"Now, that I am" he said jokingly. Ororo laughed at his sense of humor, finding somewhat rude, but entertaining. Ororo held up her now, almost empty glass, attempting to block her building laughter.

"Let's toast"

"To what?" he asked obliging.

"To…friendship"

"And maybe something more"

"Yes" she said meeting her glass with his.

"Let's dance Ororo" he said quickly getting out of his seat, offering his hand to her.

"But out food"

"Will still come if we dance" he said as she took his hand. Vega led her to the dance floor, twirling her around as he pressed her chest to his. The music suddenly cut off and the DJ announced a change in pace.

"Time to salsa" he announced, and the crowd went wild, filling the room with excitement.

"Do you salsa?" Ororo asked

"Yes" Vega answered twirling her around and began taking lead. Ororo picked up on it quickly, swaying and twirling her hips with every step. Her hair followed them like a silk cape, and she ran her hand down his waist length thick braid, then he went for it. He bent down and kissed her, Ororo pulling away…at first.

"I am sorry. I just couldn't resist…you're so beautiful and…" she stopped him with her lips, sending shivers down his spine. His lips felt like rose petals, while her lips felt like as smooth as marble. He was a pro, playing with her bottom lip, toying with her. It was ORGASMIC. He grabbed her leg and pulled it up against his thigh, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Ororo pulled away finally needing to catch her breath, and control her impulses. He dipped her, still keeping a hold of that long, lean toned caramel leg.

"I feel a pull to you" he admitted

"As I to you" he pulled her back up, releasing her leg. She turned around, pressing her back against his chest. He placed his hand on her waist, slowly lowering it to her warmth, where she covered his hand with hers.

"Do you know what you are doing to me?" he whispered, sending cool sensations down her spine.

"I have an idea" she said rubbing herself against his growing member. He laughed and looked towards the table.

"Our food has arrived" he informed.

"It can wait" she said.

**Back At The Mansion**

Logan was pacing back and forth unable to calm himself. Did she have any idea what she doing going out with that asshole? He needed some instant gratification, something that would make him forget about Ororo. Who was he kidding? Nothing could make him forget about Ororo, or the shit face she was out on a date with. Once again he is left in the background while the one her loves marches off with another man…WOA…Did he say love? Damn, look at the shit he got himself into.

**Jin's Room**

Jin smiled at the thought of Jade. She was beautiful, he never seen a woman like her before. Those deep almond shaped emerald green eyes, long wavy black hair, curvaceous body, delicate full lips, long swan like neck, small flat waist, bronze skin…beautiful Arabic features…must he go on? He's seen many women, but none like her. He couldn't even concentrate on his stay at the mansion. He's been there a few days and he still hasn't spoken with the Professor. He needed to speak with him, but first he needs to talk to Jade.

"Jin" there she was, peaking her head behind his door like a shy puppy.

"Jade" he said rushing to the door. Maybe he was a little to excited.

"Jin, I really want to apologize for stopping out conversation so abruptly like that. Scott really needed to speak with me" she said apologetically, staring at her feet.

"Is he ok?" Jin asked, not really caring.

"He will be" she said

"Do you think the professor can help me?" he asked as he sat on his bed, making sure to leave enough space for her to sit.

"He will definitely try" she said sitting beside him.

"That's all I can ask for"

"What if he can't help you?" she asked, never visiting the idea of the Professor being unable to help someone in need.

"Then my life will end"

"Are you saying you would kill yourself?" she asked frighten.

"If not by my own hands, then by my fathers, this curse must end, at any cost" he said grabbing her hand.

**Outside on Mansion Grounds**

Ororo and Vega laughed at they struggled from the garage to the mansions main entryway, falling onto the grass before reaching it clearly intoxicated.

"Are you alright?" Vega asked as laughter filled both of their stomachs. He moved a piece of hair from her face, the glow making her look animated.

"I am fine" she said as she stroked the side of his face.

"This is wonderful, just us, and nature, free from any burdens, stress, hardship"

"Indeed. This has been one of the best days of my life, and I know spending time with you, there will be many more" Ororo pulled him down for a gentle kiss, Vega wanting so much more. Instead, he settled for the intimacy, just them, soaking each other in their company.

**Logan's Room**

He stated as he watched Vega and Ororo kiss, and with every meeting of their lips, his heart sunk further and further from his chest. Ororo was breaking his heart, like Forge broke hers, but unlike her, he was going to do something about it.

"Let's start seeing how red his insides are"

Sorry it took so long, I will get better promise!!!!!


	5. The Beginning of the END

Ororo patiently sat at the foot of her bed. She could play this game all day long with him; eventually he's going to fold. He picked up his Playboy magazine and began reading the offensive material in front of her. She stomped over to him and snatched it away, throwing it across his room.

"Logan, I came here to talk with you, but if you are going to be rude, self centered, and stubborn then…" He knew what was before him was a mere mirage of the truth, her scent, demeanor, and presence were all off, but he did not care. Ororo felt herself being pushed to the wall. The cool wall was a comfort to her rising body temperature. Logan kept a tight hold of her arms, his anger boiling out of control.

"You're the one who's selfish" he said through clenched teeth. Ororo didn't know what to do, she was frozen. "You come to me and expect me to bow down to you like a dog, wag my fuckin' tail every time you come around. Follow you around until you come crawling back" He yelled. Each word stung her heart like a knife. What was wrong with her? Was she so blind that she couldn't see his love right before her?

Logan released her, pushing her violently against the wall. He couldn't take it; he was breaking right in front of her. Ororo felt like a veil had been lifted from her eyes. Ororo walked to him and pressed her breast against his back encircling her arms around his waist.

"Please look at me" she begged. Logan turned to her, his eyes wet with hers. She put a tender hand on his face and pulled him down to a kiss, softly parting his lips with her tongue.

"Don't tease me 'Ro" he said pulling away from her. She quickly removed her shirt and pants, desperately trying to prove a point. Clad only in a black lace thong, she stepped closer to him and pulled him into another kiss. Logan picked her up and laid her in his bed. He removed her thong with his teeth, sliding the garment along the length of her creamy cocoa legs. He ripped his flannel shirt off and removed his jeans and underwear in one spoof. He moved between her legs and, smiling at her bare valley, the scent of her arousal sweetening his nostril. Before he could taste her, she stopped him.

"No love. Please just let me feel you inside of me" she begged. He obliged happily, hungrily surging himself deep within her depths. She choked on her breath, unable to allow air to process in her lungs. Her body welcomed him, a warm, tight, moist home for him to become acquainted to. Ororo moaned in his ear, the sound waved sending vibrations through his body. Squeezing her thighs together, she extended her legs vertically, raising them to Logan's shoulders. He held them together, penetrating her slowly, her thighs creating on his member. Her scent was alien, unusually sweet, not the usual sandalwood and vanilla. He ignored the occurrence, concentrating solely on the beautiful woman before him. He loved the view, keeping full eye contact with her, never leaving her crystal blue gaze. She brought one knee close to her breast, resting her foot on his chest. He stroked the back of her knees and thighs, her soft skin inviting and warm. He loved her, and she loved him, their hidden feeling finally being revealed. Logan lay on top of her, their bodies touching every inch of one another's; he kissed her chin, cheek, nose, eyelids, lips and forehead. It was passionate and sensual, intimate between to secret lovers. Logan was her king and she was his queen, only in this perfect moment. He was finally giving her what he so desired, and that withering flame, grew into a huge fire.

He stood outside the door, squeezing the rose in his hand, the thorns piercing through his skin. Blood lightly coated his palm as he listened carefully to the moans behind the hard oak door. Logan could smell Vega outside his door, and a smile of victory crept across his flushed face. He looked back down at the woman in question, her once white hair, now blood red, blue eyes, now green, and smooth cocoa skin, now fare.

"Vega" he turned around, and his once erratic heart, calmed and settled. She grabbed his hand and softly kissed his lips.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she looked at his hand, cradling it in her grasp. He took his silk scarf off and wrapped it around his wounded hand. He bent his knees and turned his back to Ororo.

"Care for a back ride?" she cocked her head to the side and laughed. She leapt onto his back as he ran down the hallway, their laughter filling the room. Logan heard the sound of childish laughter and smelled the faint scent of Ororo. Sandalwood, vanilla. He looked down at Jean, her mind game now fading to non existence. One touch from her, and his most inner desires became a reality, as his mind's eye transformed her into the visionary of perfection, Ororo. He climbed off her and sat on his bed,

"Is everything ok?" She knew he didn't want to continue, but she prayed he would be merciful and continue.

He didn't respond, and she quickly put on her t-shirt. She walked in front of him and bent down to look him in his eyes, his face unreadable, emotionless, and lost.

"I'm sorry I am not her, but I am in need of the same thing you are" she pleaded, her hands atop of his sending shivers down his spine. Maybe he can find comfort in Jean's company after all, and if he doesn't then he can at least pretend.

Vega ran into the kitchen with a laughing Ororo along for the ride.

"You two are the cutest" Kitty said pouring a glass of milk.

"Thank you Kitten" Ororo said sliding off Vega's back, she grabbed two oranges out of the fridge and threw one to Vega, only for it to hit him dead on his head. He laughed and gave Ororo a devious look before picking it up from the ground. He went to the sink and dropped the orange, then began unwrapping his hand and cleansing it.

"Have you seen Jade Kitten?" Ororo asked as she peeled the protected fruit.

"She's been in Jin's room" Jubilee said as she emerged in the kitchen.

"So…" Kitty dragged irritably.

"All night"

"Are you sure Jubilee?" Ororo asked

"As sure as ever"

"Mmm" Kitty expressed with a knowingly smirk.

"Has anyone seen Jean?" Scott asked poking his head into the kitchen. Jubilee and Kitty looked at each other knowingly, while Vega avoided all eye contact.

"No, Scott" Ororo answered clueless. Scott noticed the looks to two young women gave each other, and like any leader, knew what they were thinking.

"You two know something I don't?" he asked entering the kitchen. "Katherine? Jubilee?" he asked individually. They didn't say anything. Scott knew the truth, he didn't need to respond, but he did need to leave. Ororo looked at Vega and grabbed his hands.

"She's with Logan isn't she?" Vega couldn't nod; he was still confused over the situation himself.

"Of course she is 'Ro" Jubilee answered. "She has been playing with Logan's head and using your image to persuade him to sleep with her"

"My image?"

"Yeah, she goes to his mind's eye and tricks it into seeing you instead of her" Jubilee explained, sending knots into Ororo's stomach.

"Slut" Kitty exclaimed. Usually Ororo would not allow that, but this time, she could not defend her dear friend. 'How dare she?'

Ororo left to find Scott; she knew he had to be crushed. She could hear the stomps upstairs. 'Oh no!' Ororo ran up the stairs with Vega following behind. Scott stopped in front of Logan's door, staring at the Oak wood, hiding the moans from the other side.

JEAN! She sat up violently pushing Logan off her. The door shattered with the release of Cyclops' optic blast, destroying Logan's wall and dresser as well. Jean jumped from Logan's bed and covered her parts with her hands, ashamed. Scott couldn't believe his eyes, how could she? He starred at Logan who was staring into nothing, a black whole in his vision, a great distraction to the issue at hand.

"Scott" Ororo grabbed Scott's hand pulling him to the door. He pushed Ororo, causing her to fly across the hall into the opposite wall, knocking the air out of her. Vega could've sliced Cyclops open if not for the current situation. He readied himself to release his optic blast on both Logan and Jean, his visors glowing with energy. Vega grabbed Cyclops's arms and bent him back, forcing him to look to the ceiling where he could release his eyes anger. It destroyed Logan's ceiling, the rubble engraving both Vega and Scott. Ororo, Jean and Logan ran to their aid, panic and anger filling the room.

'Damn one eye gave me one hell of a sunroof' Logan thought as he grabbed broken wood pieces to free the two men from their grave. Logan rolled Scott off Vega once they were uncovered and carried him to his bed. Vega had a deep cut at his temple while Scott was bruised and cut along his cheek. Ororo cradled Vega's head in her hands, rocking him back and forth.

"Peter, Beast, someone!" she shouted. Logan ran down the hall to get some help, ignoring him and Jean's nakedness. Jean stood frozen, unable to compose herself or her thoughts. Ororo gently placed Vega's head down and rushed to Scott, to make sure he had a pulse, he did. Logan came back with both Peter and Beast, his face red with embarrassment.

"Oh my stars and garters" Beast said shocked.

"What happened comrades?" Peter couldn't believe the scene he was looking at. He shook his head thinking maybe it was best he didn't know. He grabbed Vega and put him over his should, while Beast grabbed Scott. Ororo followed the two men to the infirmary and stood watch. As if on queue Kurt teleported down to the infirmary and gave Cyclops all of his attention, while Beast work on Vega. Ororo was enraged with both Logan and Jean, but her heart wouldn't allow her to leave Scott's side, and definitely not Vega's. Jade walked into the infirmary and wrapped her arms around Ororo's neck playfully, supporting herself on Ororo.

"This has gotten entirely out of hand" she said.

"Yes" Ororo agreed coldly. Jean stood beside them, rubbing her hands together, her face evidently stained with old tears. Clad in only a long t-shirt, she felt her world crumble, the chaos she has created. Ororo looked to Jean and walked closer to Vega, unable stand beside her once dearest friend.

"You have some nerve coming down here" Jade said absently.

"That is my husband" Jean retorted.

"Was he your husband when you were with Logan?"

Jean did not respond to Jade, she couldn't. Jade walked closer to Cyclops, as if her presence would save him somehow. She didn't want Jean to see him; maybe she would curse him like she has her life and Logan's. Jean looked to the ground ashamed of herself, she wasn't worthy of such a man.

"Come Jean" Jade ordered softly, she had to check herself, how dare she put Jean down in such a manner. Jean looked confused as Jade held her hand out for her to take. Jean did as she was told, and took Jade's hand.

"No matter your mistakes, this is still your husband, and he is now your obligation" Jade placed Jean in her place and walked away before stroking Ororo's arm, sending waves of comfort. Ororo looked to jade and smiled at her departure, then looking to Jean, with such disgust. Jean never looked at Ororo, only at Scott, whom Kurt was tending too, stitching the cut on his cheek. The two men were lucky that stitches and a concussion were among the worst they would receive. After two hours of work the men stepped away from their patients and to the two women waiting.

"You can breathe Ororo, both Vega and Cyclops will be fine. They just may awake with bad headaches" Kurt said his accent thick.

"I am not leaving" Ororo said.

"Get some sleep my friend" Beast said putting a hand on her shoulder

"I will be fine, I assure you" Ororo said taking Beast hand into her shaking one.

"I will get you both some dinner" Beast said as he and Kurt exited the infirmary. Jean stayed away from Cyclops, still scared to go near him. Although she wanted to reach out to him, her body would not allow it.

"I am sorry Ororo" she said shakily.

"You should not be apologizing to me Jean" Ororo said, bitterness in her voice.

"Yes, I should. It is my fault they are in here" she said rubbing her arms.

"Not just yours. I find it odd, the man you chose to share yourself with is not here to accompany you" Ororo said rubbing Vega's forehead.

"Do you hate me?" she asked.

"What I feel does not matter, but what Scott feels, is another thing"

"I am afraid" she said trembling. Jean couldn't understand why she put herself in such a predicament. She will burn for this, and she welcomes the fires consequence. Hours had passed and Scott and Vega began to come too. Vega couldn't remember much of what happened, and his headache was too severe for him to try. Ororo rubbed a soaked rag over his forehead, tending to her scarred love.

"Is this better?" she asked

"Slightly" he said holding her hand.

"Scott, I am sorry" Jean apologized for hours to the seemingly sleep lover before her. He turned over on his side, so she could only look at his back.

"We're getting a divorce"


	6. Redemption Part1

Vega has been sleeping so much the past few days. Ororo kissed the top of his head and left for a quest. It was time to confront the man that caused this turmoil, and give him a piece of her mind. Jean had left the mansion for a few days and Emma had returned only yesterday and never left Scott's side. Ororo took the elevator to the second floor, contemplating what she would say to him. Was there even a non-confrontational way to talk about this? In this particular equation, no. She found his door, closed, and silence on the other side. She invited herself in, the man in question lying on his bed. She closed the door behind her and locked it, to ensure no interruptions.

"Get up!" she commanded. Logan looked at her and smirked. She was not his mother, and wouldn't treat him as such. "I will only tell you once" she warned. Logan continued to ignore her, and it only angered her further. She grabbed him by his flannel shirt, using the winds to assist her; she forced him to his feet. Logan slapped her hand away, his knuckles suddenly itching from the gesture.

"How can I help you?" he asked roughly. His irritation with her turned to rage. How could a woman he cares for so much also be someone he hates? He loves Ororo, more than he loves himself, this hateful world, or even these fake ass x-scouts.

"How dare you?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"I should be asking you that" he responded crossing his strong arms. His flannel shirt was unbuttoned revealing his impeccable chest and strong dominating abdomen.

"Do you have any idea what your actions have caused, Logan ?" she asked pointing at him. He didn't respond. He was losing it, not only did he want to control her and mark her as his, but he wanted to exile her also. She was that trophy you wanted to show to the world, but feared that the world would make it filthy.

"Answer me" she commanded. She didn't know what she was so angry at. Was it the fact Logan slept with Jean and destroyed her marriage with Scott? Was it the fact Vega and Scott are sitting in the infirmary? Or was it the fact of Jean's mirage of Ororo's image? It was sick, twisted, and somehow erotic.

Logan pushed her to the wall, slamming his body against hers, squeezing her arms intensely. She instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck, getting a growl from him. He pushed himself off of her, raking his hands through his wild hair. He trashed his room, breaking his lamp, night stand, dresser, chair, any and everything except his bed, while his claws tarred through the wood walls.

"Why can't you see what's in your fuckin' face woman. I love you! I love you!" he screamed. "I've done it all; I have been there for every bastard that has stomped on your heart. I waited my turn, only for another asshole to take you away from me. What more do you want from me. I sacrificed my life for you time and time again, because if it means you live, my life doesn't fuckin' matter. Does that shit mean any fuckin' thing to you? DO I mean anything to you?" he asked. He poured his heart out to her, needing no tears, she felt him. Felt his hurt, his rage, his pain, his needs, his wants. She was his everything, and everything he needed was never attainable. She couldn't cry, she was overwhelmed, she was truly blind, how could she not see it? Every emotion she has ever felt for anyone, pounded for him. Her heart has always been his, but she always denied it to him and herself. She placed her hands on either side of his face, cupping him gently in her palms. She placed tiny kisses along the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

"I am so sorry" she said in between kisses.

"'Ro" Logan pushed her away, only for her to grab him even tighter this time and continue her assault on his beautifully sculpted face.

"Shhh, come" she softly said before embracing his lips. Ororo didn't understand why she was doing what she was doing. Should she really be kissing him? Should she really be embracing him? Did she really care? No, she didn't. He needed her, and she needed him. He embraced her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into a suffocating kiss. She traveled his body with her hands, exploring every muscle, every crevice, every inch of flesh he possessed. He felt good against her; it felt right, the passion exploding around them. He ripped off her shirt, revealing perfectly amply chocolate breast, sweet confections, that made his mouth water. She raked her nails down his back, needing so much of him, No! All of him. He ripped away from her, falling onto his bed, breathing heavily. Ororo reached out to him, needing him against her.

"No, 'Ro" he said pushing her hands away. She raised a curious eyebrow, leaning against the wall. "Believe me, I want this so damn bad, but not like this. Not under these circumstances. This ain't right" he said, gesturing between the two of them. "Look at this shit" He stood to his feet walking under his newly improved sunroof. "I really fucked things up 'Ro. In order for me to really have you, I need to clean up this mess I made" Ororo swallowed the lump that had just begun to preoccupy her throat. He was right, and who was she to stand in his way? What about Vega, Scott, and Jean? Oh, poor Vega. She was no better than Jean. She couldn't deny to herself though, she loved Logan so., more so than she has loved any man. It seemed worth the risk. Love is always worth taking risks, right? Was she losing her mind? Damn straight she was. Logan grabbed her face gently, bringing her to him. He devoured her mouth, dominating her tongue with his own. She melted into him; loving the way he tasted, felt, and he loved her even more. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, his hot breath wrapping itself around her skin. Ahh! She needed him. How dare she deny herself for so long?

"This won't take long" he promised. Ororo touched his lips one more time, sending chills down her spine. He felt so good against her lips, his soft yet possessing lips, a demonic addiction.

"I love you" she stated. He nod his head in agreement. He didn't need to say it, not anymore. She knew he loved her, and she would not be blind any longer. She tore away from him and left the room, while she still held some self-control. She walked back to the infirmary with a little pep in her step. It seemed nothing could make her any happier, but telling Vega would be the spoiler. How can she tell him? This was truly BULLSHIT!


End file.
